Our Mom
by WolfDReamer11
Summary: What if...Gary had come in at the end of Pokemon: Spell of the Unown Movie 3 ? A sweet look at Ash and Gary, no intended Palletshipping. One-shot, sort of. Note: Contains minor spoilers for the movie.


**What if…Gary had come in at the end of Pokémon: Spell of the Unown**

_Note: This is set after Ash and friends have come back during the ending credits of the movie, and are staying at the Hale mansion._

_Another Note: If you have a question about how I view Gary and Prof. Oak's relationship, please read my earlier fic called "Whatever Happened to Sammy Oak?"_

"Professor…" a nervous butler interrupts, "there's a young man for you at the door, sir."

Professor Oak turns irritably from the computer he is staring at. "…ah? Oh, euh, thank you."

He stiffly gets up from his desk, and makes his way slowly towards the front door. Slowly, because the halls are aflood with servants, scientists, and reporters. _Nothing like an adventure to get everything stirred up,_ he thinks.

"…listen to me! I'm Professor Oak's grandson, and I need to see him immediately! What about that don't you get?" a pissed voice filters over the commotion.

Was that…Gary? He breaks into a jog, already panicking with parental concern. Was he hurt? Were his pokémon okay? What if, what if?

"Gary? Gary!"

"Grandpa!"

He skids up to the front door, searching, when a security guard is suddenly looming in front of him.

"Do you know this young man, sir?"

"Of course I know him!" Professor Oak snaps, trying to peer around the beefy guard. "He's my grandson. Exactly what he told you goons."

The guard gives way, and Professor Oak brushes past him. Upon seeing Gary, he lets out a sigh of relief, then feels foolish for having worried in the first place. No broken bones, no wounds, and a (albeit worried) smile on his face. Gary could take care of himself. He could always take care of himself. That's his boy.

He looks around for a second, and spots a patrolling Officer Jenny.

"Officer! Excuse me, Officer!"

"Yes sir!"

"I know the house is in lockdown, but may my grandson come in for just a few minutes? I just need to talk to him, and then he'll be on his way, I assure you."

The Jenny looks skeptical. "Okay…but just for ten minutes."

"Thank you, Officer."

The security guard lets Gary past. Immediately, Prof. Oak clamps a hand on Gary's shoulder and steers him away from the door towards the library, placing a silent finger over his lips. They shove their way to the library, and nearly fall in the door, slamming it behind them. They stand there, staring, for a moment, then laugh breathlessly.

"Gary," Professor Oak says affectionately, "I am so very glad to see you. How are you? What brings you here?"

Gary smiles, sheepish. "Me too, Grandpa. I'm fine. I heard the news on TV…about the Hales, and about Entei taking Mrs. Ketchum. But it's all over now, I guess."

"Yes. Molly is safe, Spencer Hale has been located and is joining us sometime tomorrow, and Mrs. Ketchum is back with us and is somewhere out in the balcony—"

He gestures towards the large glass doors leading outside.

"with Ash, I believe."

"Oh." Gary looks around, antsy. "Ash is here?"

"Why, yes. Who do you think saved Delia?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Gary says, heavy on the sarcasm.

Professor Oak frowns at his attitude, then softens. "You were worried about Mrs. Ketchum, weren't you?"

Gary looks away, sulky and embarrassed. "I guess."

Suddenly, the glass doors open, sending a light breeze around the room. Ash and his mother walk in, Ash tossing around a pokéball and laughing, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He is missing his hat. Delia looks up, and notices Gary and Oak staring at them.

"Why, Professor! You didn't tell us Gary was coming!"

Ash, previously oblivious, jerks around to look. "Gary!"

Gary smirks at him, obnoxious. Ash glares at him, hands balling into fists.

"He just got here a few minutes ago," Professor Oak explains. "Actually, Officer Jenny put us on a time limit."

"I hope your okay, Mrs. Ketchum," Gary says, attitude abruptly shifting to polite, almost shy. Ash stares.

Delia smiles. "That's sweet, Gary. I'm fine. Especially when I have this little hero around to protect me."

She ruffles Ash's hair, and he blushes.

"Mommmmm…" he complains.

A maid runs in, out of breath, startling everyone.

"Ooh, ma'am, we'll be needing some help in the kitchen if we're ever to get this party going! The cook's all afluster, and the housekeeper, ma'am, we'll, she—"

"Okay, okay," Delia responds with a tired, but amused smile. "Looks like my break is over. I'm planning a welcome home party for Spencer. Would you like to stay, Gary?"

For a second, a hopeful expression flits over Gary's features, but he frowns.

"Sorry, Mrs. Ketchum. Officer Jenny is probably looking for me."

"Well, then," Delia says wistfully, "the next time. So good to see you, sweetheart. Come visit sometime soon, all right?"

Gary's fist clenches behind his back. Ash, past his anger, stares in confusion, until his mother distracts him.

"Ash, honey, we're making a special dish in the kitchen…may I borrow Pikachu for just few minutes? I have a feeling we're going to need that Thunderbolt to add that zing to it."

"S'okay with me, Mom. Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps into Delia's arms, and nuzzles her. They leave, and the boys watch her go.

"Well, Gary, you'd best be off," Professor Oak says reluctantly. "Keep in touch, and call me at the next Pokémon Center, okay? I want to hear all the new news."

"Will do, Grandpa."

He puts a hand on Gary's shoulder. "Take care. Ash, will you see Gary out?"

"Uh, sure."

The two boys leave, silent. The hallways have cleared out, for the moment, and their footsteps echo on the tile. In the distance, they hear the bustle of the kitchen, and Delia's singing. Ash smiles.

"So," Gary asks. "What happened with Entei? My Grandpa seemed to think you were the star of the whole thing, as if a weak trainer like you could accomplish anything."

"Hey! Am not! Entei hypnotized my Mom into coming with him—"

"Entei is traditionally a fire type. It's unlikely it would naturally have psychic moves."

"Yeah, but this Entei wasn't real. It was an illusion made by the Unown."

"Huh."

"And then, well, I kind of snuck off with Brock and Misty to go save her. And we did."

"You went up against Entei _and_ the Unown?"

"I wasn't going to leave her in there!"

Gary pauses, unsure. Then, quietly, he says, "I…came as fast as I could, but…I guess you really took care of things."

Ash looks at Gary questioningly. Then, he thinks…

* * *

"_Boys! Time to come in for dinner!"_

"_Yes Mom!" "Yes Mom!"_

_

* * *

_

_Two boys sit down to dinner, and enjoy it._

"_Wow, Mrs. Ketchum, this is really good!"_

"_Thanks, sweetie. Now, how was school for my two favorite boys?"_

* * *

"_Lights out!"_

_Delia tucks a young Ash into bed. He snuggles into the covers, and grins at her sleepily._

"_Goodnight, my future pokémon master."_

"_G'night, Mom."_

_Delia walks over to a small plush chair near the window, where a young Gary is huddled under his favorite blanket. She leans over, and plants a gentle kiss on his head. He stiffens, surprised._

"_Goodnight to you too, darling."_

"_Goodnight," he whispers._

_She walks out, whispering behind her,_

"_Sweet dreams."_

* * *

Ash states at Gary, realization dawning on him. Gary looks away, ready to be teased for his weakness, but nothing comes.

"Thanks…for doing all that," he say tentatively. "You were really brave."

"Well, of course," Ash responds automatically. "She's my—"

Gary turns away, pained.

"…–our– Mom."

Gary shoots him a look of surprise. Ash, smiling shyly, bumps him with his shoulder. Gary smiles back.

"Thanks, Ashy. And I'll tell –our– Grandpa you say hi when I call next, okay?"

Ash smiles again. "Okay."

They reach the door.

"See ya, Gary."

Gary steps outside, and gives him a small wave. "Bye, Ash. See ya."

Gary walks off, and Ash watches him go, before a pale hand pulls him inside by his ear.

"Ash! I've got the perfect job for you!" An overly enthusiastic redhead drags him inside. "We need a taste tester in the kitchen, and—hey, was that Gary? "

Ash's eyes grow huge. "TASTE TESTER?! I'm on it!" He dashes for the kitchens, visions of cream puffs dancing in his head.

"Huh…" Misty says. "Hey, wait up!!!"

Fin


End file.
